A Rose Birthed in Fire
by Blood Diamond13
Summary: REQUESTED BY 93MANIAC! Wednesday catches a glimps of a mysterious girl in a cemetary one night, and soon falls for her. But she is skeptical about her parents' reaction. And who is this new girl? Can Wednesday really let her in? Updated version hopefully coming soon, as my writing skills have improved ;)
1. Illumintated by the Moon

Nearly seventeen year old Wednesday walked through the cemetary on that cold late November night. A light snow was falling in the city of Mockrage, Massachusetts. It was the first snow of the winter, and Wednesday liked it. She found it very calming and beautiful, but also dark. Winter's beauty masked it's danger. The icy roads, the deaths, the suicides... also a part of the beautiful winter.

Wednesday looked a bit different than she had when she was a seventh grader and Pubert was just born. Her hair was still the same shade of black, although some would say it was an extremely dark brown. Only, it was now down to her upper back, a little bit shorter than Morticia's. It was very straight, with little wave to it. Her dresses were still black with white cuffs, and sometimes a colar, but their styles changed as well as their sleeve lengths. She wore black or red lipstick now, and black eyeshadow. Her nails were painted black, as well. She also wore either her combat boots, sometimes heeled, or her black leather high heels, which made her nearly 5'7. Today, she wore those heels.

She was always the only one at the cemetary on Tuesday nights... nobody else around, just herself, peace and quiet amongst the dead. She was at the city cemetary, needing to get away from her usual -although delightfully macbre- surroundings.

She walked silently in the old cemetary, taking comfort in looking at each headstone. Then, out of the corner of her eye... she saw a figure.

The figure was that of a person, a girl, to be exact. She was perfectly illuminated by the moon. It was as if the moon had picked her of all people, and decided to shine upon her like a spotlight. It was as if the moon, was submitting, was _bowing down_ to this girl.

Wednesday found herself instantly intrigued at this strange girl, and she was a tad confused as to why. She went with it, though and continued to stare.

She could not get a clear veiw in the black night, and it didn't help that the figure was turned around, not facing the curious Wednesday. But from what she could see, the girl was taller than her by a good three inches. She was wearing a black velvet cloak with a blood red inside. That was all Wednesday could see.

For some strange reason, though... she wanted to see more. Wednesday wanted to explore what she had discovered, and she was about to... but something held her back. She wasn't sure what it was. _Could it be nervousness?_ She had wondered. Wednesday Friday Addams, _nervous_ over a moonlit figure in the night. Well, nervous over a _beautiful_ moonlit figure in the night... an intiguing one, at the very least.

She decided she would come back tomorrow, when it was lighter out. She had a feeling this girl would be there, or at least... she hoped.


	2. Crimson Blood and Broken Bones

Wednesday returned to the cemetary the next day, it was nearly sunset. She wanted to uncover the secret beauty -or ugliness- of the cloaked figure. She was again, wearing her heels, now wanting to appear taller to the girl who she hoped to see.

She walked around a bit, and almost gave up hope. But that was when she saw her. The girl was by a headstone, hand on it, her eyes showing she was in deep thought. Wednesday comtinued to stare at the girl.

She was five foot six, three inches shorter than Wednesday's tall mother. And she was skinny, but curvier than Wednesday. She had the measuremnts of 36",25",36". However she had to be a double d, and she had a good sized butt... Wednesday didn't know why she was even thinking about that. Her eyes quickly jumped to the girl's dress. It was tight, and showed off her figure. It had long sleeves, and was low-cut in a sweetheart neckline/vneck type design. The dress extended down to her ankles in the back, amd down to just a couple of inches above her knees in the front. She was wearing black fishnet tights under it. The dress was a deep blood red, but it was lined in black lace. She was wearing the same cloak as she was yesterday, and she wore black velvet, 3 inch high heels with ankle straps. Her hair was long, down to four inches above her elbows. It was a bit wavy, but mostly straight, and was black with blood red tips. She had no bangs. Her skin was not quiet as pale as Morticia's -who's ghostly white skin made her look like she popped straight out of a coffin- but it was very pale, paler than _Wednesday's_ even. And the final touch to the girl's striking appearance, she wore black and blood red lipstick with matching eye makeup.

Wednesday couldn't speak, couldn't breath. All she could do was keep staring. She could tell the girl's legs were long, the dress didn't leave them to the imagination.

Her mind was racing. _Why the hell are you so nervous? Just go up and start a conversation! Why would she want to talk to you, maybe she won't like you. Oh, of course she'll like you, you're her kind of people! But... what if you're not?_ It was these thoughts that kept Wednesday wondering for two weeks. Every day, she would visit the cemetary, and stare at the girl.

Finally... she decided she had to swallow her pride, and approach her.

Snow now completely covered the ground, and more was falling. Wednesday wondered how a girl could walk so gracefully, like nothing was trying to block her path, as this one did.

Everyday Wednesday visited the cemetary, she wore heels. She wanted so badly to appear taller.

She walked over to the girl, standing by the headstone and tapped her on the shoulder.

The girl slowly turned, and her eyes met those of Wednesday Addams. The girl's eyes were not the possible dark brown, or even deep green that Wednesday had expected. No, they were red.

Wednesday was mesmerized by her eyes, and she felt her insides get tight. "Hello, my name is Wednesday Addams." Wednesday immediately stated.

The girl did not smile, nor did she give a mean look. Her face was expressionless. "Hello, Wednesday. I'm Crimson... Crimson Blood. It's a pleasure to meet you." The statement was not perky, but the words flowed out in a glorious fashion.

"What a beautiful name." Wednesday accidentally said aloud.

"Why, thank you. I find Wednesday quite unique. It's a rather unusual name. I like it."

"Thank you. I've noticed you come to the cemetary often."

"I've noticed the same about you. For the past two weeks, I've noticed you're coming here."

"Oh, you have?"

"Indeed, I have. It's quite the coincidence, really. That we both come around the same time."

Wednesday had no idea that they arrived at the same time. She didn't know how long Crimson was there before Wednesday showed up... that _was_ a coincidence. Wednesday then realized she had gone speechless. "Oh, yes. It is. I should tell you that I din't usually come to the town cemetary. But after I saw you, something... drew me here." Wednesday confessed.

Crimson gave a very slight smile. "Thank you. It is flattering to know someone would come all the way from Briarwood to come and see me."

Wednesday's eyes grew wide. "How do you know what town I live in?" She asked.

"Becuase, you're the girl who lives on that hill, in that beautiful haunted mansion, right? I love that house, I have a victorian mansion, myself. It isn't nearly as big as your house, but I like it. And I've always found it interesting that in the next town over from me, there was a large haunted mansion, quite to my taste. So, occasionally I'd drive by it, and I'd see you walking to school."

"Oh." Something then occured to Wednesday. She was a junior in high school. She had never seen Crimson around before. "I've never seen you at school before, where do you go?" She paused. "How old are you?"

"Oh, I just turned sixteen last month." She looked mature for her age, Wednesday woukd have thought eighteen, not sixteen. "I've gone to private schools all my life." Crimson explained. "I attend Alice S. Blithe prep. But I'm going to get private tutors for college, I'm going to major in the arts."

"Oh... what kind?" Wednesday decided she looked like a writer. She didn't appear to be the acting type.

"Black." Crimson stated.

Wednesday had a firey flare in her eye, she liked that this girl had good ambitions. "That is a great thing to major in."

"I think so too."

Wednesday could see that Crimson was opening up to her, and although she never fully let her guard down, she was becoming more relaxed.

"Well, how about I give you my number? Maybe you could visit me sometime?"

The mysterious Crimson nodded. "Yes. I'd like that."

After they traded numbers, Crimson realized something and eyed Wednesday. "Do you have the time?"

"Oh." Wednesday pulled out her watch. "It's seven o' clock. Why?"

 _"Oh, no. We're going to be late."_ Crimson said, under he breath. "I have to go, Wednesday, it was so nice meeting you." She then gracefully walked, very fast to her black van and drove off.

Crimson walked into her house. It was about 3,400 . and painted black. It had deep red windows and a matching door with a black wreath on it. "Mother, father!" She called. "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't see the time!"

"It's alright, dear!" Crimson's mother called to her. She then coughed.

"Thank you, mother!" Crimson then ran to her parents on the couch. "Alright, let's get your cloak and jacket on. We don't want to be _too_ late for that doctor's appointment." She said and helped her mother to her feet, then put her father in his wheel chair.

"What would we do without you, dear?" Crimson's mother, Regina asked.

"Nothing, we'd be dead!" Carl, her father laughed.

Crimson smiled. "Alright, now." She sighed and got her parents ready for their appointment. She wondered then, if this appointment would be different. If she'd hear her parent's weren't going to die in a year or two, and that they'd make a miraculous recovery. She shook her head. No, that wasn't the real world. In the real world, the more you loved, the more you hurt.

A beginning of a snowstorm was now occuring, and Crimson wasn't entirely sure she should drive, let alone with her parents in the car. She decided she had to, as they needed a refill on their medication.

She then got her parents situated in the backseat, and drove to the appointment.

It was now 10:45 at night. Thirty seven year old Morticia and Gomez Addams had eyed their oldest daughter suspiciously all day that day. They knew something was up, but they didn't say a word. Now that they were alone together, down in the living room, they could.

Morticia watched the snowstorm outside the window, waiting for Gomez.

He then came into the living room, soundlessly, and set the teacups on the table. He then wrapped his arms around his beatuiful wife's waist. He kissed her neck.

Morticia moaned. "Darling, we have a pressing matter to discuss." She said, trying to think clearly.

"How about we discuss it, whilst carrying out other activities?" He asked.

Morticia leaned back and stroked his cheek eith her long fingernails. "Oh, Gomez you know I'd love to, but we have to be fully involved in _conversation_."

"How's about we get involved with something else?"

"Gomez..." Morticia drew out his name. "I promise, mon cher, we'll do this afterwords. But we have to talk about Wednesday." Morticia said.

Gomez nodded and kissed her once more. "Alright, cara mia." He said and they sat on the couch together, not wanting to let go of eachother.

"So... tell me what you've observed."

Gomez took her hand. "Well, I've observed your beautiful pale complexion, and your curves, and-"

 _"Gomez."_ Morticia scolded, half-teasing. " _I'll_ start. She's been scowling, and she only does that when she's nervous."

"And she's been checking to see if she got a call, every hour."

"Darling, I think she's in love."

"Oh, Tish... so do I." He told her.

"Oh, my darling little girl... in love." Morticia leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. 'Where do you think they met?"

"Well, Wednesday has been visitng the cemetary lately..."

"Gomez, do you think she's been doing that to get his attention?"

"Maybe." Gomez stroked his wife's porcelain cheek. "She's looking more and more like you every day, my dearest."

Morticia smiled, and got a devious look in her eyes. "Prenez-moi, mon extase." She leaned over him and kissed him, passionatley.

Gomez took of his jacket and put his hands on her hips. "Con piacere, la mia dea della luna."

"That's a new one." Morticia said as she sat on the couch and took off her heels, in reference to the nickname he just now gave her, _my beautiful goddess of moonlight_. "I adore it."

Before she could properly finish, her husband snatched her. "Not as much as I adore you."

They didn't know that Wednesday was watching up until her mother started speaking French.

She walked to her room, and thoughts were racing through her head. She was confused, and she didn't know why she wanted what her parents had... but, with Crimson.

Crimson had been driving for over an hour. The appointment had led out, and they got stuck in a terrible blizzard.

"Crimson, I'm worried." Regina said. Regina looked just like her daughter, only her hair was in a bob and dyed deep red. She was only fourty, but her illness made her look about five years older.

Fifty year old Carl held his wife. "Don't worry, Regina. Crimson can get us home, she has before and she'll do it again. Isn't that right, Crimson?" He asked.

"Yes, father." Crimson said as she drove. "Don't worry, mother. I'll get us through this."

Just then, a large tree fell down in front of their car.

Regina screamed.

"It's okay, mother! Don't panic, everything's..." Crimson realized the car was sliding in a thick blacket of ice, and no matter how hard she tried to hit the breaks, the car wouldn't stop.

"I love you, Regina!" Carl yelled.

They hit a tree just before Crimson hit the air bags and yelled, _I'm sorry!_ to her parents.

It was midnight, and Lurch walked outside because he heard a loud noise. Nobody else in the family heard it. But Lurch had a dog's hearing... infact, it was one of his best qualities.

He walked into the stormy night and found a car, smashed into a fallen tree. Everybody looked alive, but nobody looked okay.

Lurch quickly phoned the police, and the two people in the back were rushed to the hospital.

He asked them about the young girl in the front but neither the police nor the paramedics noticed her. They wanted to get away from the Addams' house as fast as possible.

Lurch, being the kindhearted... being, he is, then carried the girl into the house, and placed her on the couch. She wasn't badly injured, but she did have a gash on he arm and a cut on her collar bone. He decided he'd have Máma look at it. He covered the girl in a blanket and woke up Máma.

"What is it, Lurch?" She asked as they walked down to the living room.

Lurch explained in as little words as possible.

"I see. Well, I'll take her to my room and sew her up. Shouldn't take long. After I'm done, bring her back down here and make her a bed on the couch."

Lurch groaned and nodded.

It was morning now, and Máma gathered everyone in the kitchen and explained.

"Oh, the poor girl." Morticia looked over at her butler. "You did the right thing, Lurch."

Lurch smiled.

"So, don't everybody jump on her, we don't know who she is or anything about her. It sounds dangerous, and that's good. But we have to let her sleep."

Everybody but Wednesday sat down to eat, but she wanted to sleep, the bats in her stomach were flapping like crazy. But when she walked into her living room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The sleeping girl on the couch was very familiar.

Wednesday gasped. _"Crimson."_


	3. We Both Know

Crimson immidiatley awoke and became increasingly worried. She looked around and stretched her body, which caused her pain due to her recent stitches. She screamed when she realized she had no idea of where she was.

"She's awake!" Máma yelled.

Gomez and Morticia then got up from the table and walked into the living room.

"Who are you?" Crimson asked, seeming to calm down slightly. The place didn't appear normal, and it calmed her down.

"Calm down, dear." Morticia said kindly and sat on the edge of the couch. "You got into a car accident and suffered a few wounds. So our butler, Lurch took you in and Máma stitched you up. We thought it best to let you sleep."

"You..." Crimson then remembered the storm, and hitting the brakes... and hitting the tree. She gaspsed. "My parents!" She looked at Morticia and Gomez, she didn't notice Wednesday standing there. "My parents were in the car with me, do you know if they're-"

Morticia and her husband shared a worried glance. "Well, dear, all we know is that they were taken to the hospital."

Crimson nodded. She knew she had to calm down, self control was important. "I see. But they're alright... I mean, alive?"

"Yes, from what Lurch told us."

"Oh, good. Good." Crimson realized then how rude she had been. "Oh, forgive me. My name's Crimson. Thank you, so much for helping my family out. Really, I don't know what we would have done if your butler hadn't called the hospital."

"Don't mention it." Gomez said and brought his cigar to his lips.

Crimson looked to her right, and noticed Wednesday. She was taken aback. "Oh, Wednesday. It's a relief to see you."

"Hi... Crimson." Wednesday said. She didn't quite know how to react.

Gomez spoke after Morticia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you two know eachother?"

Wednesday nodded. "Yes. Crimson and I met a couple of weeks ago."

"Wednesday, I love your house. I should've known _you_ lived here." Crimson turned to Morticia and Gomez. "May I use your phone? To call the hospital?"

"Yes, of course, Crimson." Morticia got up from the couch.

"Do you need the number?" Gomez asked.

"Oh, no. I memorized it. You could say I'm a regular there." Crimson tried to sound like she was joking about the last part, but it didn't work.

Crimson then called the hospital, and everything else happened so quick for her. The Addamses driving her to the hospital, her receiving word that her parents were in critical condition. She ended up staying at her house alone, and visiting the Addamses every day... mostly Wednesday. But days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into the end of January.

Crimson knocked on her friend's door for the umpteenth time, and Wednesday immidiatley answered.

"Hi, Crimson. Please, come in."

Crimson did so. "Are you the only one home?" She asked.

"Yes." Wednesday replied.

"Oh, alright then." Crimson sat on the couch next to Wednesday. "I just visited them."

"How are they?" Wednesday asked. Her feelings for Crimson had only intensified... and she was growing more worried by the day that they'd never stop growing. She wanted, so badly to tell her how ahe felt. How every time Crimson walked into a room, it darkened, or how just the sound of her name could silence her darkest demons. And- oh, how angry Wednesday was, when she realized that she was acting like her father.

Crimson shook her head. "Not good. They... I don't know if they're going to make it." A tear rolled down Crimson's cheek.

Wednesday instinctively grabbed her hand, and used the other to place a gentle hand on her back, not realizing the potential consequences of her actions. "It's alright, Crimson. You'll get through this."

Crimson looked down at Wednesday's hand. "Thank you, Wednesday." Crimson cried. "I just... I'm so worried about them."

"Look, no matter what happens, you've been a wonderful daughter to them."

"How do you know?" Crimson asked.

"I can just... tell. You're a beautiful person, inside and out. And I'm not going to let you suffer without trying to help."

Crimson nodded. She looked into Wednesday's dark brown eyes. "You have very pretty eyes." She said, out of the blue.

"Oh, thanks." Wednesday had never been told that, they werent as dark and mysterious as her mother's, and weren't soft, they were actually quite plain. But to somebody, they were pretty. "Your's too. I've never seen a person with red eyes before."

Crimson looked away breifly. "It's a birth defect. The doctors were baffled, they thought maybe I'd grow out of it. But, I never did. That's why I only really wear black and blood red, they're the only colors that compliment my eyes." She chuckled. "I can't tell you how many times I've been mistaken for a vampire."

"I bet you have a lot..." Wednesday paused. "That's a compliment."

"Oh, you like them too?"

Wednesday nodded. "My favorite person in history is Vlad the Impaler."

"Oh, he _was_ interesting. Personally, I've always wanted to see the catacombs in Paris."

Wednesday moved closer to her. "Someday I'll go, and I'll take you with me."

Crimson's insides were doing backflips. She had been feeling these strange feelings towards her ever since she saw her at the cemetary. She was a calm, collected person, but for some reason she completely wanted to lose control by the one before her. "Oh, Wednesday..."

Wednesday lifted her chin, and before they knew wht was happening... the door opened.

They practically jumped away from eachother. They looked at eachother, as if to clarify that something was really about to happen... and a part of them both knew it really was.


	4. My Rose

The phone rang, and Crimson was told to rush to the hospital.

When she got there, her parents were in the same large hospital bed, holding eachother's hands. They were in their usual attire. Her five foot seven mother, in her long, deep red dress and red heels. Her eyes were so brown, they were almost red, as were her husband's. Her six foot three father, in his black gothic suit, which made him look like a vampire. Their wedding rings, touching.

"Mother, father!" Crimson ran to them, and with what engery they had left, they sat up and hugged her.

"Crimson, darling!" Carl smiled. He and Regina each took her hand.

Regina smiled at her darling girl. "My darling little black orchid... I have something important, I must tell you."

Crimson was in tears, and nodded.

"You will face unimaginable trials in your life, harder than the ones you already have. At times, you're going to feel like you have nobody to turn to. But, darling, you must look inside yourself. You have so much love to give, Crimson. Please, promise me you'll keep some for yourself. Even if it's just a drop."

Crimson embraced her mother. "I promise, mother."

It was now Carl's turn to speak. "I love you, Crimson. And nothing that is going to happen is your fault. Know that no matter who you chose to be in this life, or what you chose to do, your mother and I will always be proud of you. We love you, and we know you've done your best for us. You'll have the house to yourself, but I know you'll fill it with life. _Don't_ let this rest on your concience."

Crimson then embraced her father. "I love you, father."

"I love you, too. You will always be my little girl."

And then, the family held eachothers hands, Regina and Carl holding eachother's, and holding that of Crimson's... and her parents flatlined.

That, though, had happened two months ago... Crimson hadn't gone anywhere accept school and to the store for neccesities since her parent's death. She hadn't heard from Wednesday, and it was killing her. She missed her, and she couldn't understand why. It wasn't like they were a couple... but they both did have feeling for eachother, _strong_ feelings. However, Crimson was too broken up. Her mother was right, she felt terribly lonely. She also felt responsible for their death. _If you didn't hit that tree, they'd be alive right now!_ Her demons screamed.

She popped two more depression pills, the ones she started last week, and finished her makeup. She wasn't going anywhere, but she felt better pretending she was.

There was then a kncok at the door.

Crimson answered, to find noneother than Wednesday at the door. "Hello, Wednesday." Crimson tried not to sound depressed, for some odd reason she wanted to put on a brave front for this girl.

Wednesday walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Crimson, thank God."

"Excuse me?"

Wednesday gripped her arms. "I was so worried. I hadn't heard from you. I feel terrible about what happened. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes." Ceimson looked away. "You can leave."

"What?"

"I don't want to burden you with my demons."

"But don't you understand?" Wednesday asked. "They're the reason I came."

Crimson nodded, crying. "I know!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's my fault they're dead! If I didn't hit that fucking tree, they'd be alive! They'd be here with me, they'd be here! Even if it was only for another year or two, I'd be prepared! But now... they didn't deserve to die, Wednesday."

Wednesday embraced her. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she never felt much compassion for another human being before. It was quite startling. "Crimson... what do you mean?"

She sniffled. "For the last three years, I had been taking care of my parents. They were terminally ill. I did the claculationd for the bills, I cleaned the house, I went out shopping, I was... I was the parent. And they should've had another year or two before they died."

"Oh, Crimson... I'm so sorry." Wednesday stroked her hair, soothingly. "Look," she gripped her shoulders, and looked into her red eyes. " _Nobody_ deserved this. Not you, not your parents. And _nobody_ is to blame. But they would want you to live your life. They'd want you to find comfort in the other people who love you."

Crimson shook her head. "My older sister walked out on us, I'm the soul beneficiary in their will. Nobody else cares about me, Wednesday. People? Who?" She asked.

Wednesday sighed. She knew she had one chance, and she knew that if she had these feelings, she couldn't walk away. If she did, she could never live with herself. "Like me." Wednesday said.

Crimson sat on the couch. She was hoping she knew what Wednesday meant, but how could she be sure? "Thank you, Wednesday."

"No. I _really_ care about you." Wednesday knelt down by the couch and took her hand. "Infact, I don't think I could imagine my life without you in it. You're beautiful, and passionate, and I truly admire you, and I really adore you. I really want you... to be with you."

Crimson smiled, a real smile, Wednesday had never seen it before. "Oh, Wednesday. I-" She paused. "What will your parents think? I mean, what if they don't think I'm trustworthy? Or what if they don't like that you... like me?" She asked.

Wednesday shook her head. "It's my life, and if I want to share it with you, I intend to, whether anybody likes it or not."

Crimson's heart raced, it was practically pounding out of her chest. Self control was an important value in her life, but it became meaningless in the presence of this beautiful girl infront of her. "I see."

Wednesday took Crimson in her arms. "How about we say screw the world and stay right here, in this house for an exhasperatingly long time?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Crimson said. She then leaned in, and without interuption, kissed the black lips of Wednesday Friday Addams.

Wednesday couldn't believe what she was feeling, and she didn't want to ruin the mystique by trying to analyze it. But she now understood the emotions her father felt. She got how someone could completely adore another, even if just by a mere glance, or the sound of their name on your lips.

Wednesday removed Crimson's jewelry, and then her own. The girls kicked of their high heels, and looked into eachother's eyes. They were not going to fight what was to come... they were going to make it last.

A half hour in, and Wednesday kissed Crimson once more. "I love you, my rose."

Crimson gave a sultry smile. "I love that nickname. What made you think of it?"

Wednesday returned the smile with a passionate look in her eyes. "Because you are. You're my rose birthed in fire, and beautifully scorching the land of my heart."

"Oh, Wednesday... I don't know how to reply. I feel the same way too, darling."

"Good. Because I want it to be like this forever." Wednesday replied, breathlessly.

Crimson wrapped her arms around Wednesday's neck. "Alright... then it will."

It was now morning. Wednesday had slept over. She looked over in the large, black bed and stared at Crimson. She found she had a strong need to love, to protect this girl from anything and everything. She knew Crimson could hold her own, but she didn't want her to ever have to. She couldn't believe that in such a short amount of time, she would die and kill for this girl.

She eyed the silk, blood red canopy and nealry drifted back to sleep. However, she jolted out of bed when she read the clock on the wall. It was ten o' clock, and Wednesday hadn't called her parents since... she hadn't called them at all. They were probably worried about her.

She knew she should call, but instead she slipped on her long sleeved black nightgown, that extended down to her knees. She then put her hair in a french braid to the side and watched Crimson as she slept. She couldn't believe waht she had just done. She could only imagine that it was going to get hard, as even if her parents accepted it... how could she be sure her other family members would? She loved Crimson, that was clear... but how was everything going to work out? She had no answer.

She stopped pondering when Crimson stirred awake. She looked up at the clock, then smiled at Wednesday. "Perhaps you should call your parents?"

Wednesday sat on the bed's edge next to her. "I know, I should." She kissed Crimson's hand. "I'll be back."

Wednesday then walked downstairs to the kitchen and dialed her own number.


	5. Rest With Me

Morticia practically jumped up from the table -although she did so elegantly- when the phone rang, as did her husband.

"Darling, do you think that's her?" Gomez asked.

"Only one way to find out, mon cher." Morticia said, worried but showing none of it on her face.

The couple then raced to the phone, and Morticia answered. "Hello, Addams residence. Mrs. Addams speaking."

"Hello, mother." Wednesday replied, standoffishly.

"Oh, Wednesday." Morticia breathed a sigh of relief. "Your father and I were worried about you, darling. Where were you?"

"Well, mother... I spent the night at Crimson's."

Morticia instantly picked up on the hesitation in her voice. "What do you mean?"

Wednesday sighed. Getting something past her mother was like walking past a lion with its prey, and expecting it not to pounce. "I mean... mother, I know this may come as a shock to you, but..." She didn't know how to explain.

"Wednesday... are you saying that you and Crimson were..." Morticia paused, waiting for Wednesday to finish.

"Mother... Crimson and I, we made love last night." Wednesday finally said. She had to admit it to hereself, that her parents might not accept her. But damn, it felt good to say it aloud.

"You did what?" Morticia asked, in a whisper tone. Composing herself, she continued. "Come home."

"Mother, I-"

"Now." Morticia commanded.

Wednesday bowed her head, defeated. She wanted not for them to be angry with Crimson. Her, she could handle, but sweet, kind, bestuful Crimson... no, they couldn't be mad at her. "Yes, mother."

Morticia nodded and hung up the phone. She then sat on the couch, and cried.

Gomez rushed over to her and held her. "Tish, my darling, what on earth is the matter?"

"Gomez, she was at Crimson's house." Morticia said, sobbing.

Gomez took a black hankerceif and dabbed his wife's eyes. "Yes, she's gone there a few times. Why does that upset you?"

"She was there... all night."

Gomez then realized just what she meant. "Do you mean to tell me that that _wench_ seduced our daughter?"

Morticia stopped crying. "I'm afraid so, mon amour."

"Oh, Tish." Gomez took her hands withe one hand and held her with the other. "It's alright. It's going to be alright."

Morticia closed her eyes and let her husband continue to tell her everything would be fine. She rested her head on his shoulder and listened to him talk. It was calming, listening to him. When he needed to, he'd have a very soothing voice Morticia could easily be calmed down by. This never usually happened, as Morticia was often the one to console everyone else in the household.

Gomez continued. He then began to sing slowly. _"I ache, for the touch of your lips, dear. But much more, for the touch of your-"_

 _"whips, dear."_ Morticia finished. This was one of their songs, they listened to it their first night in Death Valley. Of course, they could easily make up a slowed-down version.

 _"You can raise welts, like nobody else."_

 _"As we dance, to the masochism tango."_ They sang togehter. Those were the last words Morticia sang for the remainder of their song. She needed a break, a relief, a rock. And so, she let her husband continue to stoke her hair and sing to her.

Gomez leaned back after about twenty minutes. "Are you alright, carita?" He looked at his darling wife, and realized she had drifted off to sleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to. "Tish..." He waited. "Morticia..." Again, he waited. He bit his lip, how he wished he could watch her sleep longer. "Cara mia, as much as it pains me to wake you, I have to." He then kissed her neck, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry, I must've fallen asleep. Forgive me, mon cher." Morticia sat upright.

Gomez kissed her hand. "Darling, I understand. The rock needs one once in a while."

Morticia smiled. Her smile was dark, illusive, mysterious, and rare. She really only smiled for him... and how he adored it.

"Well, Gomez... whatever this thing is, we have to handle it together." Morticia sighed.

"You're the only one I'd ever want to handle this with."

Just as they stood up, the door opened. And there stood Wednesday, expressionless as always. "Hello, mother."

Gomez, angry, looked at his daughter. "Well, young lady... what do you have to say for yourself?"

Wednesday couldn't look her father in the eye. "I can't sincerely appologize for something I don't regret." She said.

Gomez was infuriated, but tried to remain calm and mostly succeeded. "Do you realize what you've put your mother through?"

"I don't get why you're so upset!" Wednesday yelled.

"It's not that it's a girl, darling. It truly isn't. It's just that you know nothing about her. And you're still so young..." Morticia tried to explain.

"I don't care mother. I love Crimson. She's beautiful, and smart, and she just... completes me, mother. She's like my other half."

"But, darling, you know nothing about her." Morticia explained, trying to reason with her. "She only visited tou for about an hour for only a month or so, and you didn't find out much about her life... about who she is."

"Oh, mother, you are _such_ a hypocrite! You and dad had your first kiss two hours after you met! Hell, you waited _three days_ before you tied the knot!"

Morticia and Gomez shared a look, part love for eachother, part worry for their eldest child.

"That was different." Gomez said.

Wednesday rolled her eyes. "How, how was it different?"

"You're mother and I shared one glance, that was all it took. And before I asked her to marry me, I _learned_ about her. I knew what she was like. Can I ask you a question, Wednesday? What are Crimson's ambitions?"

"I... she wants to be a..." Wednesday didn't know. But that didn't mean anything.

"Does she want any children when she gets older?" Gomez asked.

"I... it never came up in conversation."

"Does she have a criminal record?"

"I... I'm not sure, but _probably not_."

Gomez gasped. "That's even worse!" He paused. "Has she ever been in love before?"

"I... alright, I really don't know a lot about her."

"Exactly." Morticia sighed.

"But I know enough. I know that I love her. I love her more than anything, and I'll accept the answers I get to all of those questions _because_ I love her."

"If she's a danger to you or anyone in this family, I-"

"You're acting like you never liked her!"

"We did, Wednesday but you're our first priority!" Morticia said, obvipusly very angry, as she never raised her voice.

"I'm in love with Crimson, and I will _always be_!" Wednesday yelled, storming off.

Alone now, Wednesday phoned Crimson.

"Hello?" Crimson answered.

"Hello, my rose." Wednesday responded.

"Wednesday, I miss you. How did it go?"

"It... they're angry."

"Because I'm a girl?" Crimson asked.

Wednesday shook her head, although she knew Crimson couldn't see it. "No. It's because we don't know everything about eachother."

"Oh... well, if it makes you feel any better, my parents got hitched after three weeks."

"Oh, nice. Mine waited three days."

Crimson paused. "Well, _that's_ hypocracy, if I've ever heard of it."

"Indeed. But we waited the longest of all, and we aren't even engaged."

"Do you want to be?" Crimson asked.

Wednesday smiled, and nodded. "Yes, someday. But I want to wait until I can provide for you."

"Hey, don't worry. We're in this together."

"Thank you, Crimson."

"No problem, dear." Crimson looked the clock. "I have to go to work. Waitressing at _The Midnight Bite_ is quite demanding." And with that, she hung up.

Wednesday sighed and walked up to her bedroom. There, she watched the rain fall melodically agaisnt her window, sending her into much needed sleep.

Gomez sat in his and Morticia's bedroom, sitting on their massive black bed, and watched the rain through the window with his extremely stressed wife in his arms.

"Morticia, it's going to be alright." He said.

"Oh, Gomez... I just wish she'd be more careful. Who would think this could happen, to _Wednesday_ of all people?"

"I know, my dearest." Gomez nodded in agreement.

"But... what I'm truly afraid of... is the look I saw in her eyes."

Gomez looked his wife in her beautiful, dark brown eyes. "What do you mean, querida?"

"I mean... it was a look of love, pure love and passion. It was almost like..." Morticia looked at her husband and pointed with her long red nail. "That."

Gomez kissed her hand. "Tish... why is that bad? If she truly loves her, then-"

"No, but that's just it. She _does_. I saw it. But I'm worried. What if, maybe it is unrequited? Really, deeply, not on the outside?"

Gomez carresed her cheek. "Cara mia, I believe you need some relaxation. All of this is probably giving you a headache."

"You're so thoughtful, mon cher." Morticia kissed him. "But I'll be fine. I'm just like any other mother, trying to figure out her daughter. Untrusting, worried. It's just, I wish she could understand that I'm looking out for her best interest."

"She can, she shall, so it will be."

Morticia chuckled, slightly. "But, how?" She asked.

Gomez shook his head. "I don't know." He confessed. "I just have a feeling, that she'll understand." He told her and began to kiss her neck.

Morticia smiled. "Alright, mon amour, perhaps resting isin't such a bad idea." She paused as he continued to kiss her. "But, I'll only rest if you rest with me."

"Oh, with pleasure. Eres divina." Gomez said, kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.


	6. Together and in Love

It had been three days, and both Crimson and Wednesday decided it best for Crimson to come over. The plan was for her to talk with Wednesday and her parents.

When Crimson entered the house, she was informed that Lurch, Wednesday and her parents were the only ones home.

"They're in the living room, Crimson." Wednesday said.

Crimson nodded and walked into the living room with Wednesday. There, Wednesday and Crimson each sat in a chair across from the couch where Morticia and Gomez sat. There were four cups of tea on the coffee table, and Morticia took one, as did Crimson. Gomez smoked his cigar and Wednesday took a puff of a plain cigarette.

Morticia's eyes grew to ten times their size. "Darling, whenever did you start smoking?"

"About a week ago." Wednesday replied, nonchalantly.

Morticia and Gomez shared a worried glance.

"This isn't something you thought you should bring to our attention?" Morticia asked.

Wednesday exhaled. "No, not really."

Morticia, only concerned that Wednesday was completely shutting her parents out, let this slide and nodded. She looked at Crimson. "So, Crimson? How long have you felt this way about our daughter?"

"Truthfully, I fully admitted the feelings to myself a few days ago." Crimson responded.

Morticia took a sip of her tea. "I see."

It was Gomez's turn to question. "What are your intentions with Wednesday?"

"Mr. Addams, I believe the real question is, what are her intentions with me." Crimson said, taking a sip of _her_ tea.

Gomez looked angry but Morticia grabbed his hand and held it, tight... seemingly holding him back.

"Alright." Morticia turned her attention to her own daughter. She cleared her throat. "Wednesday, what are your intentions with Crimson?"

Wednesday was a bit taken aback. "Well, I want to share my life with her. I'd like to get a job, so that I can provide a good life for her. And I'm hoping that in a couple of years, we can get married."

Morticia felt a bit sick. "Dear, don't you think this is all a bit quick?"

"When it's love, it's love." Wednesday remarked.

Gomez sighed. "Crimson, do you have a job?"

"I've been waitressing at _The Midnight Bite_ ever since my parents fell ill." Crimson told them.

Morticia nodded. "Alright. And what are your ambitions?"

Crimson smiled, happily. "I'm going to major in the Black Arts in college. Then, I'm going to see what carrer that lands me."

"Oh, well, that sounds macbre and gloomy enough. At least we know you don't want to be a..." Morticia shuddered. "politician or an orhadontist or something."

Crimson agreed. "Of course not, not in a million years."

Gomez grinned a bit at this, he liked her ambitions in life. "I hope, Crimson, that you understand where Mrs. Addams and I are coming from. Wednesday is our only daughter and eldest child. If something should happen to her..."

"I completely understand." Crimson told them.

"Good." Morticia said. "Alright, Crimson. Seeing as we've all sat down and had a mature conversation, I think we can agree that we understand eachother. Nous pas?"

Gomez eyed his enchanting wife. "Oh, Tish..." At her words, he kissed her hand.

"Indeed, we do, Mrs. Addams." Crimson said. "I promise you, I'd never intentionally hurt Wednesday. I love her very much."

"Well, I can't say I know of another girl I'd want her to be with." Morticia told her.

Wednesday put out her cigarette. "Really?"

"Yes, really, darling." Morticia said.

By now Gomez, had gotten control of himself. "Wednesday, we love you, and we trust you."

"You do?"

Morticia sipped her tea. "Yes, of course. But on the same token, you can't shut us out whenever you don't agree with us."

Wednesday nodded. "Alright, mother. I'm sorry." Wednesday said, she then coughed. "To be perfectly honest, I don't smoke. I only did that to look intimidating."

"I thought so." Gomez chuckled.

Crimson set down her cup on the coffe table. "And I'm not a tea-person."

And that was that. It was now mid-July, and Wednesday -having made up with her parents- didn't have to get a job. After all, the Addamses had enough money to last eight families twenty two lifetimes, lined in diamonds and fur.

Morticia and Gomez sat on their stone bench, on that warm, yet rainy summer's night in the graveyard.

Gomez gripped his wife's twenty three inch waist. "Carita mia, you grow more enchanting every time I look at you."

"Oh, Gomez..." Morticia wrapped her arms around his neck. You know we haven't played our game in a while."

"Which one?" Gomez asked.

Morticia moved closer to him. "You know the one, La Roue de la Douleur." She said and kissed him.

"You're right, we haven't... I suppose, we're going to have to change that, aren't we?"

"Well, if you aren't up for it,-" Morticia teased.

"I'm always up for it." Gomez told her as he picked her up. He then carried her to the front door. "Say goodbye to the rain, we won't be seeing it until morning."

Meanwhile, Wednesday and Crimson were enjoying a night on the town, and snuck into a bar.

"Well, Crimson, what did I say?" Wednesday asked.

"You said that you're parents were crazy." Crimson recalled.

"No, the other thing I said."

"You said that you were wrong about what you said about your parents being _that_ crazy." Crimson said.

"And was I right?" asked Wednesday.

"Indeed you were, Wednesday."

"So, would you care to dance, my rose?"

"Always." Crimson kissed her.

And with that, Wednesday and her love dance the night away, while back at home her parents spent the nig the same way they did... together, and in love.


End file.
